Fou v2
by Ishtarlee
Summary: Abandonné


**Disclamer : **Ils… ne m'appartiennent pas. -.-

Ceci est simplement une version améliorée de _Fou… _L'histoire ne change pas, je ne supprimerai qui plus est pas l'ancienne version mais y mettrai une annonce/avertissement.

Bonne lecture !

Fou…

La pluie faisait rage au-dehors, martelant sans répit tout ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Le bruit sourd contre le métal faisait bien pâle figure face le vent qui avait comme eu pour but de déraciner arbres et demeures.

Dans la nuit noire, la voiture roulait feux éteints, manquant de déraper à chaque virage qu'elle effectuait. Les larmes tout comme la pluie lui brouillaient dangereusement la vue, les chassant d'un revers de main malgré le danger. Son regard allait de la route à la banquette arrière, jonglant sans savoir sur qui ou quoi porter réellement son attention. Enfin, une voix s'éleva…

« - Tu sais, t'as pas à t'inquiéter… J'te protège, tu le sais hein ?

- …

- Hee-chan, regarde-moi... REGARDE-MOI NOM D'UN CHIEN ! »

Son hurlement suivi d'un inquiétant mouvement de la voiture incita le japonais à obéir malgré la peur tenace. Blessé, attaché, bâillonné… Aucun moyen pour s'échapper. D'ailleurs, en aurait-il seulement eu la force ? Le regard qu'il lança à l'américain le fit sourire d'un air démentiel, son regard s'attardant sur le japonais avant que, brusquement, il ne tourne le volant pour cogner la voiture vers la paroi de la falaise. Un camion marchand passa, donnant l'impression qu'il allait les écraser contre la montagne.

« Pff… Connard, lança le natté à l'adresse du chauffard. »

Il éteignit d'une main molle le moteur, laissant la voiture là où elle était, quitte à se faire écraser ! Ses bras passèrent derrière sa tête, se croisant avant que soudainement il ne braque le miroir vers Heero, l'observant de tout son soûl.

Un sourire satisfait ourla ses lèvres, son regard brouillé par les larmes passées. Il caressa du bout des doigts la surface lisse du verre, détaillant le nippon, le dénudant plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Un silence pensant semblait avoir coupé le souffle du brun, les yeux mouillés guettant les gestes du ricain avec crainte. Enfin, après le suspense douloureux, Duo se tourna vers son 'coéquipier'.

« - Alors, heureux ? Tu peux enfin te laisser aller, Heero. Tu n'as plus besoin de te cacher, il n'y aura que nous deux là-bas et je ne te jugerai pas. Tu pourras laisser libre cours à tes plus grands fantasmes Heero…

- Hmpf…

- I love you Hee-chan… »

Un dernier sourire puis il remit le contact, reprenant la route calmement. Il lui sembla que le voyage dura des heures, son envie de prendre ce qui lui appartenait de plus en plus forte. Oui, 'il' était sien… Et d'autres avaient osé le souiller ! Mais ils en avaient payé le prix fort, Duo ne partage pas, et Shinigami non plus. Dans la fatigue et l'inquiétude, Heero avait finalement succombé au sommeil. De brillants sillons décoraient tristement son visage pâle aux joues creuses, les lèvres blessées donnant à cet image une sensation de… désolation.

Mais le ronronnement familier de la voiture avait cessé, laissant dans l'inconscient du japonais une panique infini. Etaient-ils… arrivés ? On dirait bien. La sensation fraîche du vent le caressant tâcha de le réveiller pour faire face à un regard améthyste tout bonnement dénué de raison. Le sourire qu'il arborait semblait être le commencement d'un cauchemar intense…

« - Mon Colonel, mon Col… Hum, pardonnez mon intrusion, bégaya soudainement le soldat en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

- Soldat ?...

- Heu, heum… Mon Colonel, un prisonnier s'est échappé, n°x-145, de la base américaine.

- Bien… Au repos. »

Le calme apparent de Treize Kushrenada avait de quoi prendre au dépourvu quiconque lui annonçait une mauvaise nouvelle. Bien entendu, il était déjà au courant de cette affaire. N°x-145… Ts ts ts. Le célèbre pilote 01 s'en était donc finalement tiré ? Impressionnant si on omettait le fait qu'il ne s'en était pas tiré tout seul, mais avait plutôt était traîné par un coéquipier natté pas inconnu !

Le fait d'avoir pu apercevoir l'état déplorable du pilote de Wing n'avait que très peu surpris le colonel lorsqu'il sut quel geôlier avait eu l'adolescent. Mais cela n'avait semble-t-il été le cadet des soucis de Romfeller qui, au contraire, était plutôt ravi de l'enthousiasme débordant qu'éprouvait le secteur 17-B à avoir une telle 'personne' sous leur toit !

Cette histoire était déjà tirée au clair cependant et Treize, n'étant apparemment pas de la partie, n'avait pas une seule once de pitié mais éprouvait une forte indignation. Comment se pouvait-il qu'il y ait pareilles personnes sur Terre… ?

« A votre santé, pilote de Gundam…, dit-il en levant son habituel verre de rouge. »

A suivre…


End file.
